RWBY: The Weekend Rough Draft
by RWBYship
Summary: Rough Draft


Ruby laid in the warm, tall grass. The wind whistling through the trees. Waves crashing unto the shoreline. She was munching away on some cookies her mother had made. This was one of Rubys favorite spot on the island. Her mother, summer, would bring Ruby here to this sand bar. Summer and Ruby would sit for hours , eating sweets and watching the ocean.

Once they found a spot to lay, summer and ruby would start to nibble on the cookies. Sweet and salty chocolate chip cookies. Summer had a special skill at baking such delicious sweets. The entire family would beg summer to bake them.

Living on the island of Patch, this is what the family would do. Summer, Ruby, Yang, and Tai would spend everyday with one another. But if they were lucky, Ruby and summer would bake a set of cookies and sneak out without Tai or Yang knowing.

Summer would bake a fresh patch of cookies. Both Ruby and her mother would walk down basket in hand, and drop a blanket.

"Enjoying you cookies rubes?", summer asked. Summers voice was a smooth and tender. Hearing her voice made ruby feel safe. A mothers voice was something all small child loved.

Looking into her mothers eyes, such a beautiful silver. Ruby had inherited Summer's eyes, black and red hair, and her beauty. Both were petite and kind natured. Ruby was a carbon copy of her mother.

"Yes mommy", rubys voice squeaked. She gave a wide snaggle tooth grin. Her teeth covered in chocolate and cookie crumbs. Ruby was nested between summers legs against her mothers stomach. Roses cape engulf both of them. Her mother had a particular smell. Ruby never could describe the smell. This smell was never sickening and tame. Ruby turned slightly and buried her face in her mother stomach. Taking a deep breath, she held in the aroma and exhaled.

Ruby felt a warmth. Not from the sun or from being surrounded by summers cape. But an emotionally warmth. Something she didn't understand why she felt like she had lost but just recently got it back.

SNAP, crunch!

"Mommy what's that!" Rubys screamed out, pointing. Both ruby and her mother turn to see massive red orange eyes staring just beyond the wood's edge.

"NO!"

Ruby woke with a jolt. The young teen's eyes explode open. Her eye mask was off. Her face covered with sweat. Heat pouring off her body. Her chest rising and falling in quick session. Her lips were slightly chapped and ears ringing. Her feet were freezing and her hands shaking.

"Shut up ruby", Weiss moaned. As Ruby slowly came back into reality, she looked around her dorm. Ruby turned to see Yang tossing and turning and Blake laying calmly.

Ruby's breathing was still staggered. Her face felt numb and feeling the blood rush back. She had another dream of her mother. It felt real. The coarse sand, the sweet cookies, the salty air... Her mothers warmth ... The feeling of summer just being there. All that was replaced with worn bed sheets and sounds of snoring. Ruby felt tears coming up. Tiny droplets streamed from her silver eyes. What felt like a heavy weight dropped on her ...ruby couldn't help but let out soft sobs. She takes her hand and pushes it into her chest. It hurts so bad, Ruby thought.

"Ruby?", Weiss whispered. The Schnee heiress peaked her head over the beds edge and through the curtain. Her pale blue eyes and white hair glowing in the dark room. "Hey are you okay?" Weiss asking unsure of what to do. Her presence slightly made Ruby feel better. They had been team mates for only a semester and still weren't on the same page. Even though Ruby was acted like a child and Weiss was a jerk, they still tried to be nice to each other.

Weiss wasn't the best at supporting others but she could see Ruby was in distress. This was the third time in a month. Ruby having nightmares and shaking the bed. With it being bunk beds, Weiss would wake. Mumbled words would roll off rubys tongue and her bed would rock. The first two times Weiss would ignore it and after a couple second it would stop. Tonight Ruby was been moving for quiet some time. Her violent jolt had waken up Weiss.

Ruby wipes away some of the tears. "Yes I'm fine", ruby chocked out. "I'm fine". Ruby pulls her knees to her chest and slams her face between them.

"Don't lie to me Ruby Rose." Weiss chimed. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. "I'm fine just go back to sleep", Ruby whimpered.

"I can't with you wailing every night", Weiss said squinting her eyes. Why was she always so mean to me, Ruby thought. Her tone was always so high and mighty and aggressive.

"Go back to sleep.", rubys snapped,glaring at Weiss.

She never acts like that weiss thought. She felt the scowl on her face relax. She is just a child ,but she never snaps. Something may actually be wrong.

"Ruby, what is wrong with you?" Weiss whispered. Still, she sounded annoyed, but her voice lighted up. She didn't do it deliberately. She really did want to help her. Weiss slightly raised her self to have a better look at Ruby. Ruby was slouched over and her leader's eyes were blood shot. Her silver eyes were surround by a faint red. Rubys pajamas were in discourse fitting at odd angles. Her face was covered in tears. Weiss had a feeling of... Feeling of pity. She couldn't explain it fully, but she wanted to comfort Ruby.

Weiss reached out and touched Ruby's arm. Her leader was burning up and shaking.

"Do you need water? Do you need something? Do you wanna talk?", Weiss asked concerned.

Ruby blinked carefully a few times. Ruby was shocked the Weiss would offer such a thing. Yet, She didn't want to burden Weiss right now. The silver eyed teen wiped her face and cleared her throat. "I'm fine Weiss. Just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you. We got class in a couple hours lets just go back to sleep. Okay?" Ruby did want to talk about it, but not with Weiss. She wanted to talk to Yang. Weiss struck Ruby as a person who doesn't know how to talk about that kind of stuff. Yang understood and never judged Ruby for it.

"Okay well if you need to talk..." Weiss's voice trailed off. Weiss retracted her arm and her gaze fell. She didn't know how to talk to her. Winter sometimes could talk to her about stuff like this. Her father never did and her mother...Oh well, she will talk to her if and when she is ready.

Weiss slowly dropped back to her bed and pulled the covers back over. Such a child, she told herself. She needs to grow up. Talk about it or stop doing it. Weiss rolled her eyes. She was frustrated at Ruby now. Weiss had been trying to talk to Ruby the last few weeks. But Ruby is so immature. Acting out all the time. And she is weiss's leader...Weiss turned on to her side to look to the other side of the room.

Yang was sleeping like a rock. Her golden hair in a mess, her jaw slacked, her limbs at odd angles. The berserker of girl would sleep through a hurricane full of beowulfs. So wreckless and loud. Her sores getting louder the longer the night went. Blake was calmer. Her face unfazed and collected. Her car ears slightly slumped over. So strange to think that she had a team member who was a faunus. Her ears began to flicker. Weiss returned to laying on her back. She stared at the bottom of rubys bunk. "Please go to bed...stupid dolt" Weiss pushed out, emphasizing the insult. I'm sorry ,Weiss thought. I wish I could help. With that, the heiress closed her eyes and gently fell asleep.

Ruby laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Her dreams have been so real. So vivid... She missed her mother... Her dad... And zwei... With her thoughts moving toward the living, her heart began to lift. She didn't feel the same weight as before. At the thought of zwei she smiled, "oh that silly dog I miss him". With that last whisper, rubys eye began to get heavy... And she slipped back to sleep.

*buzz buzz,buzz buzz* Yang was the first wake. She force an eye open. "Grrrrrrggggghhhh" she moans. Taking her scroll in her hand she reads the time. "5 am", she grunts. It was the price she paid to be fit and strong. Yang leans up and stretches her arms and let's a quiet yawn out. Joy oh joy, she thought, it's Friday. After working out and school she could finally let loose tonight.

Yang drops from the bed slowly not wanting to wake Blake or the rest of the team. To save from making too much noise, yang would leave out her work out gear out the night before so she didn't have to open the dressers or closets. She drops her pajamas and underwear on the floor and quickly redressed. Tying her hair up into a bun and fitting her shoes, she was ready. Before leaving, yang turned around and took another look at her team.

Sweet Ruby, rolled like a burrito in her blankets. Such an innocent girl, yang thought. Yang was proud of Ruby. Moving up two school years and becoming the leader of the team. And with the lives both sisters had lived, they had come so far.

Yang walks over to Ruby's bunk and looks through the current. Awh rubes is sleeping really well. Ruby normally cuddle Zwei but here she had a stuff pillow with the same face and color as their loyal corgi. Ruby had let go of it and it was around the end of her bed. The blonde grabbed the stuffed corgi and placed it in rubys arms. Ruby instantly started squeezing it and nuzzling it. Yang leaned in and kiss her sisters forehead. Sleep tight sis.

Yang hopped off and took a look at Weiss.

Cold ice queen Weiss. Laying perfectly still on her back. Such a bitch to Ruby and her. Why did she always have a stick up her ass? She was a valuable member. Smart, rich, and could chop down the most stern with a cold look. Even behind the cold exterior, Weiss sometimes had heart to heart moments with the team. With team she could be a best friend to Ruby and the rest of us, yang thought.

Yang lightly flicked Weiss on the forehead. Weiss grimaced but never woke. Yang stopped and thought. Oh man... Sorry Weiss. Yang lightly patted Weiss on the spot and turned around.

Lastly cool mysterious Blake. The Faunus laid on her side with her knees close to her chest. Her arms under her pillow. Such a rebellious character on our team. A girl with so much passion and wanting to change the world. Maybe that's why yang and Blake got along so well. Blake was determined but didn't know how to reach her goal. And yang had a goal but didn't know how to obtain it.

Yang quietly tip toed over to Blake's bed. "I wonder", yang whispered. The blonde got on her knees and was level with blakes face. Yang took her finger and slightly tickled blakes cat ears. The ear started flickering and flopping around. Yangs eyes expanded and she had to place a hang over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Oh dust, that is freaking adorable", she said.

Yang smiled. Stay sweet Blake. Yang kissed her own hand and transferred it to blakes forehead. And afterwards pushed the Faunus's fine hair out of the way and with her thumb slightly rub blakes forehead. Blake pressed her head into the hand. Yang could have sworn she saw Blake smile.

The young blonde stood up, and sneakily walked to the door. She stopped and turned around. I'm so thankful for them.

With these final thoughts, yang smiled. I love you guys she whispered. And walked out the door.

Ruby woke up . She looks with glazed eyes over to the clock. "6:30", Ruby said. She didn't even have the energy to go back to sleep. She just wanted to lay there. Ruby wanted to just be lazy. She looked down to Weiss. She was still as a statue. The ice queen was still asleep. Yang was gone. Probably on a run or a workout. Blake was still out. The sun was barely peak through.

Ruby grabbed a book from under her pillow. "Ninjas of love .a Blake special", Ruby thought. She found her page and started reading. She laughed and giggled away. She flipped onto her stomach and began kicking her feet. The teen loved reading books. Blake and Ruby would trade when they could. Ruby laid there for some time reading before Blake woke up.

"*YAWN*", Blake said stretching. Her mind in a slight felt so refreshed from that night sleep. The past few nights she had been staying up late studying. She wanted to stay on top of her work. But it was Friday and she wanted to have a restful night of sleep before going out tonight. She looks over and sees Ruby reading. Her leader not yet noticing Blake being awake.

"Goodmorning Ruby", Blake said. "Oh Goodmorning Blake! Sleep well?", Ruby chimed. "Yes", Blake said giving a slight smile. Blake removed the covers and grabbed her bathroom toilettes. She had an 8:45 class. Blake hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Weiss woke a couple moments later with a sense of bliss. "Hmmmmm what time is it?", Weiss sleepy stretched out. Her silk gown clinging to her and her hair seemingly unmoved, Weiss glances across the room. "730?!" She screamed. "Oh no oh no", she hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom door. To her displeasure, it was locked. She threw her arms to the side and began to stump her feet. Her gown starting to slip off her thin frame.

"Blake! Hurry I need to shower! I have class in 30 minutes and I can't be tardy", Weiss said beating on the door. Blake had just started to get undressed. She let a sigh out. Weiss always used up all the hot water. "Fine Weiss whatever", Blake let out. She put back on her pajamas and unlocked the door. Weiss kicks in the door and pushes Blake out. "Please and thank you!", Weiss yelled. Within seconds, the door was locked and water was running.

Blake huffed and walked back to her bed. She sat on the edge. "Hey Ruby, where is yang?" , Blake questioned. "Hmm I don't know, I've been up for awhile and I didn't see her leave and she hasn't been back", Ruby remarked. Yang did work out a lot. Maybe she will be back soon. Blake grabbed a book and start flipping through.

Ruby put away her filthy book. She was coming across stuff that was making her blush. Ruby grabbed her scroll and started looking through her apps. Weather, sunny and clear. Possible rain on Saturday. News, more dust robberies. School, just a couple classes to freedom. This process took several minutes. Afterward, she turned to look at Blake. "What do you want to do after classes today?", Ruby asked.

Blake looked up to Ruby. "Hmm i don't know, Yang said something about maybe playing video games with team JPNR", Blake remarked. "We could do that and go to the movies! There is the new revenger series movie out", Ruby said. "That would be fun", Blake said.

Tonight will be fun Ruby thought. We can get out and cut up. Only thing is it's gonna rain tomorrow. She needed to study but she wanted to get out of the room and have fun. She felt cramped having to study all the time.

"WEISS HURRY UP!"

Blake was getting impatient. "You can't rush perfection" , Weiss snarled from behind the door. Such a high and mighty privileged brat, Blake thought. Half of Blake understood it was her up bringing. Half of her thought Weiss did it on purpose.

Yang creaked open the door to the room. Both Ruby and Blake look over. Yang was covered in sweat. Her short running shorts had ridden up and sports bra was drenched. "Yang you smell awful", Blake said behind her hand covering her nose. "What the heck yang? You die or something?" Ruby said.

Yang's eyes looked like glass. A layer of shine over her lilac eyes. 3 mile run, half mile swim, and an hour long work out. She was so tired and just wanted to eat. "Yeah yeah yeah I smell what of it.", yang lazily said. She stumbles across the room and collapses on the rug. Yang was wore out from school, working out, and trying to keep on top of the team.

"Okay Blake I'm done. Bathroom is all yo-... What died?!" Weiss screams. She began to cover her noise. Yang holds up her arm, "yo". "Go take a shower yang. You're disgusting." Yang let out a slight growl at the comment. Both Blake and Ruby smirked at the remark.

Weiss was already in her school uniform and strided across the room to grab her books. "See you guys in class", Weiss proclaimed. Everyone said bye and Weiss was out the door.

"I'm gonna go freshin up", Blake said. "I'd prefer if yang went, but Yang will go after you.", Ruby said. With that yang turn her face to grimace at her younger sister. Blake let out a faint laugh and walked into the bathroom. Ruby waited to say anything till she heard the water turn on.

"Yang? Can we talk?", Ruby asked. Yang pushed herself up and leaned against blakes bed. "Of course sis, what's up?" Yang was always willing to talk to her half sister. They had been through so much together. Ups and downs and dealt with a tragic childhood.

"I had a dream about mom again. It felt so real.", Ruby said staring down. Yang had helped Ruby through this before. Yang knew the pain. "Sis, it was just a dream it's okay. Was it a good one though?", yang asked. If yang tried and make Ruby talk positively about the dream Ruby would easy up and forget it.

"Yeah. It was me and mom eating her cookies on the beach we would go to on Patch. I swear I could taste the cookies. I could hear the waves and birds." , Ruby explained.

Again, yang thought. Same ones she has had before. Poor Ruby would have these and then forget them.

"There was something scary that happened but I can't remember everything", Ruby exclaimed.

Yang was start to get lost in her own thought. Ruby and Yang were raised by summer for awhile. Summer unfortunately died while both tabs Ruby were at an young age. Yang's mother ,Raven, had left her at a very young age. Yang always had the burning question of why. Why would she leave?

With Summer, yang thought of some moments shared. Even though Yang wasn't Summers child, her adopted mother raised her the same as Ruby. They spent time together baking, playing games, and learning things for school. Summer filled the gap left by Raven.

Yang remembered very little of Raven. All she remembers is her long black hair. It was the same texture as yangs. Raven rarely would hold Yang. Her mother never really did much with her.

After several minutes of silence, Blake unlocks the bathroom door and comes out. Her hair still wet and wearing a towel around her body. Yang locks eyes with Blake and both blush. "Me-ow", yang joked raising her eyebrows and making a paw with her hand. She looks kinda hot, yang thought.

"Yang shut up.", Blake said with her cat ears down. Her gold eyes snapped to yang and slight shook her head in protest to the joke. The Faunus's face was redder than Ruby's cape. Blake grabbed her uniform and headed back to the bathroom.

Blake closed the door and stood there for a second. Yang was such a flirt. Blake finished drying her self and placed her towel on the rack. She slipped on her undergarments and dressed with her uniform. She stops and looks in the mirror. Blake smiled well staring at her school uniform. She made it. She had made it into Beacon. Blake takes her ribbon and makes a perfect bow. The Faunus hated having to hide her real self. Oh well.

Blake comes out of the bathroom. "Okay guys, see you for lunch", Blake said. She picks up her book bag and repeats the same steps as Weiss.

"Bye Blake. Have fun in class", Ruby chimed. "Goodbye Blake!", Yang yelled. And she was gone.

"Okay, I'm getting a shower. I think I need chemicals to get the smell off.", yang said. The brawler stood up and started stripping before she even got into the bathroom. By the time she had reached the door she was stark.

"RUBES, can you pick up my clothes? Please,thank you, love ya!" Yang said while winking over her shoulder. She grabbed her toilettes and started to shower. The water was cold. Both Blake and Weiss had used up all the hot water. "Damn it", yang thought. The cold was causing her muscles to flex and constrict. She moved her long blonde hair letting the water cascade over her bare back. I needed this, she thought. When the cold became too much, she used her semblance to warm herself. Steamed filled the bathroom. Her muscles relaxed and felt less sore. She let out a sign. She slid her fingers through the locks of hair. The stench of sweat was soon replaced with shampoos and soaps.

Yang had been feeling low. She wanted to go out tonight. Get out of the room, get away from the school. Weiss and Ruby wanted to stay in. Maybe Yang could convince Blake to go out Saturday.

Ruby rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed. She took the broom and picked up yangs gym clothes. "Yang these clothes are nasty! ...And you're nasty!", the girl yelled to her older sister. She threw the clothes in yang laundry hamper. And she walked past the door she stuck her tongue out as if her sister could see the gesture.

Ruby looked out of her window onto beacons campus. Such a beautiful school and I'm so happy to be here.

Yang came out dress in her uniform same as her other team mates. Her locks of blonde still slightly damp.

"Okay rubes, see ya later.", yang said. The elder sister grabbed her sister for a hug. Squeezing Ruby and kissing the top of her head.

"Bye yang, have a good day in class. See you for lunch!", Ruby said. Yang grab a pen and left.

Oh boy, Ruby thought, my first class was canceled. I'll take a shower and chill in the room for a little bit. Ruby locked the bedroom door and stripped off her pajamas and undergarments.

Bare, she took for the bathroom. The shower was ice cold. "Dang it, guys", Ruby whined. She hurried and got out. She repeated the same process as her team. Well, I'm hungry, I'll go to the kitchen and make a snack, she thought.

Ruby walked out of the room, locked the door, and heading down the hall. Every floor had a couple commons rooms. Tvs, kitchen, and chairs. She walked in to see some of team JNPR.

"Oh good morning, jaune! Goodmorning, Pyrrha!", Ruby said. She was happy to see the two.

Pyrrha was eating pomegranates and Jaune was eating Pumpkin Petes. Jaune was still in an onesies type pajama and Pyrrha was dressed from the day.

"Goodmorning Ruby!", both jaune and Pyrrha said synchronized. Both smiled and waved.

"So y'all wanna meet up and play video games tonight? I have the new Death Ninja game.", Ruby asked. She was trying to reach for a bowl but did have the height.

"I'd love to, but Pyrrha won't let me have fun tonight till I finish my work", jaune said making a face like a pouting child. He said into his cereal lightly stirring it.

"Jaune, you promised me you were gonna finish all that work last week. Here Ruby let me help you.", Pyrrha said. The redhead stood up and walked over to the cabinet. She effortlessly grabbed the bowl and gave it to Ruby.

"Thanks Pyrrha, you're a life saver." Ruby thanked. She didn't realize how hungry she actually was. "Hey jaune can I steal some of your cereal? All I have is junk food in my cabinet", Ruby asked. "Yeah sure, go ahead", he answered.

Once Ruby had made her cereal her went and sat next to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"So what time do you think you'll be done?", Ruby asked Jaune.

"With help, maybe by 6, 630." He replied.

"Okay awesome,"Ruby said," the gang and I get out around 430. We can clean up the room or we could play in the commons room."

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were the only teams that used the commons area for anything. Sometimes they would see other teams.

"I have a new horror movie. We could watch it in your room, Ruby", Pyrrha suggested. Ruby knew the redhead wanted an excuse to sit close to Jaune and to bury her face into him.

"Yeah, we could play games and then makes snacks and watch movies. You can bring your movie Pyrrha and I could rent some", Ruby said.

"Sounds delightful", Pyrrha smiled.

Ruby wolfed down her cereal and took her bowl to the sink. It was Team JNPR's turn to do the dishes. So Ruby left quickly to go to class.

Walking among the buildings was intimidating. Beacon was a large campus with towering spires and buildings. It reminded Ruby of castles. The brick and stones pain stakingly cut, formed, and placed. The color faded from time and wear of storms. Ruby was practically skipping along. Her red cape flowing behind her. The weather was cooling down. The breeze was chilly and the sun warmed her. Fall was setting in.

Students were hurrying along to get to class or to visit friends. The campus during the day was hub of traffic. It was mind boggling to imagine the number of students here. Each with a different power, each with a different weapon, each with a different goal.

Ruby stopped and looked around. "All these people, will hopefully make a difference" she thought to herself. It's a beautiful day.

Ruby walked into her first class of the day. Okay, she thought, let's do this. Just get to 3 after that I'll be with the team. I can do this.

Chapter 2

"So when did this protest happen? Come on class! Answer the question! When was this particular Protest of Vale happen?" Oobleck said hopping across the room. Team RWBY was stuck in history class. The lesson was over large protests that had turned violent. This was one of the largest ones.

"The protest happened on October 15th", Blake answered.

"Yes exactly! Provo . This was a peaceful protest in downtown Vale. (Hops across the room) the protests were over Faunus equality of course. The amendment to get rid of the ability for businesses to deny Faunuses for work and service. (Sips coffee) disgusting actions. On top of this! Rumors poured in that Faunuses were going to be forced to relocate on MASSIVE scales."

Oobleck started pointing and drawing connections on maps.

"How did the protest turn violent?", Oobleck asked.

Blake's face turned white. A pit formed in her stomach. Her chest feel like it was in a vice grip.

"A little Faunus girl was kicked in the chest. Both parties were getting aggressive and someone flung a rock. The riot officer lashed out and kicked a little girl. ", Blake answered.

"Yes, Oobleck said

I was that little girl, Blake thought.

Ooblecks words began to fade as she fell into her day dream.


End file.
